Well Wishes
by Imagen99
Summary: Whilst she is recovering in ST Mungos, Minerva recieves a few cards...


_I Own Nothing!_

Minerva McGonagall groaned as her heavy eyelids fluttered open. She felt as if a giant had stomped on her, before having her stampeded on by a herd of centaurs. "Ugh…." Her throat was dry and her intended sentence came out as a mere croak. In an instant a healer was by her side.

"Calm, down now dear," She said, whilst pushing Minerva back into the bed. "You need to rest in order to recover!" Minerva grudgingly obliged before murmuring a quick 'why?'. "You don't remember? You were attacked! Without provocation, I might add, and were hit with four stunners... I believe you were coming to the aid of your friend, the **giant**?"

Minerva bristled. "I'll thank you not to believe whatever it is that you've heard about Hagrid. He is a good man, and one of the kindest people I've ever had the fortune to meet." Blushing, the healer looked down.

"I just need to administer these potions, before leaving you. Is that ok?" Minerva nodded, still annoyed and not to mention agitated at the fact that she would have to stay in this merlin-awful place for who knows how long.

"When will I be able to leave?" The healer looked surprised, obviously she hadn't heard of the professor's reputation.

"Leave? Goodness, you'll have to be properly assessed before that, and who knows how long that will take?" Minerva growled and muttered under her breath.

"Well let's get it over with then." So she sat for the next ten minutes and downed each vile tasting potion as it was given. Finally the blasted healer left her on her own so she could regroup and consider her situation. It took her all of ten seconds to come to a conclusion.

She was buggered.

From personal experience Minerva knew that healers learned quickly, and from her past record of attempted ST Mungo's escapes, they would be watching her constantly. It was worse than prison. This was because, if there was one thing Minerva hated, it was being idle. This was something that was unfortunately required to get better, and so she set about sorting through the variety of things on her plastic desk. She flicked through the mail, discarding things as she went.

'_Beauty products…..Insurance….Letters from Ludo…? And a letter from Albus.' _

However as she was perusing, a rather large envelope caught her eye. Witten on it in intricate gold lettering was her name, with a small Gryffindor lion in the corner. Curious, she broke the seal and began to read.

**Dear Professor McGonagall,**

**Get better soon; you're needed here! We won't let you escape that easily! Gryffindor tower misses you lots. **

**P.S Don't worry, we took care of Umbridge! Let's just say it was…. Interesting. Did you know that if you mix the body bind curse with jelly legs, the subject's bones disappear? We do now. **

**P.P.S you can't punish us for that, since she's no longer a teacher!**

**Love your Gryffindors.**

To say she was shocked was an understatement. Her heart swelled, she was so touched that her cub's had taken the time to think of her, especially in light of all that had happened. Wondering, she thought about what had prompted her Gryffindors to write such a heartfelt letter? It was sweet, yet puzzling. She was also curious so as to why Umbridge had been removed, but chose to read some of the heartfelt messages her lions had penned in instead of contemplating the facts.

**Dear Professor, **

**I hope you get well soon, transfiguration isn't the same! I also wanted to say that I thought you were very brave, standing up to Umbridge! Thanks.**

**Love Colin Creevey**

**Dear Professor, **

**I hope this letter finds you alright, and that you've recovered well. You have no idea how exhausted we all are, after properly plotting how to get rid of Umbridge. I believe the best method was Ronald Weasley's, he suggested blast ended Skrewts. Unfortunately we couldn't acquire any, but Lee's idea was better! We all miss you.**

**Alison Bones**

**Dear Professor, **

**Please get better soon; I miss all of your ginger newts, not to mention you!**

**Clarisse Fray**

**Dear Professor,**

**Professor I want to thank you for always being there for us, I never realised how much until we saw you hit with those stunners but… Take care I guess. Hogwarts isn't the same without you. **

**Harry Potter**

**Dear Professor, **

**Thank you. For standing up to Umbridge, It was very inspiring and I just wanted you to know that Umbridge will probably regret that decision for the rest of her life. As Lee said: Lion's protect their pride! Thanks for all of your help, and get well soon.**

**Ron Weasley**

She stopped, a huge lump forming in her throat as tears pricked at her eyes. Quickly dabbing them, she glanced around before reading on.

**Dear Minnie,**

**Even though we have officially left our formal education, we heard about your 'accident' and the card being organised by Hermy, and thought we'd leave the toad one last memento of us. Enclosed is a picture; we thought it'd make you feel loads better.**

**Gred and Forge**

Minerva almost carefully observed the small photo that had been attached underneath. And then promptly burst out laughing. Gleefully she watched the horrible professor open her mouth to say something before transforming into a giant scaly toad. Her smile brightened. She would really have to find some way to repay them. (Anonymously of course.)

**Dear Professor,**

**I was so upset when we heard the news; we saw it happened right in the middle of our astronomy test! We all screamed. We were all so worried, Parvati was practically in tears. **

**Anyway I basically wanted to let you know that we all do care. Get better soon. **

**Lavender Brown xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Professor McGonagall,**

**Get better soon, please.**

**Dean Thomas**

**Dear Professor McGonagall,**

**You've done so much for all of us through the years, and when I saw those stunners hit you… I had a terrible vision of Hogwarts without you. It wasn't the same, and I wasn't happy. All I could think of was all those times you comforted me, or one of the others. Of the lengths you would go to ensure the best futures for us, and of all the care you have shown for us. In your own subtle way, Harry and Ron don't always notice, but they do know that we owe a lot to you. So this card is from all of Gryffindor, to let you know that we do all care too. Get well soon, and enjoy the chocolate!**

**P.S We took care of Umbridge- ALL of us. **

**Hermione Granger xx**

After reading the remainder of the heartfelt messages Minerva gave in to the enormous lump at the back of her throat and let a few tears escape her eyes. Sniffling, she carefully unwrapped the new tartan scarf that her Gryffindors had sent, and wrapped it lovingly around her neck. She chuckled upon uncovering the chocolate that had been sent, a perfect replica of her and the Gryffindors in their common room. She vaguely remembered the scene from earlier in the year. Someone had charmed the chocolate so that it moved much a photograph, and she idly watched as the twins worked on one of their pranks, and the Golden trio sat whispering in a corner.

She hadn't realised that they cared…. Her heart ached. It felt good, like she was loved, acknowledged. And Albus's words from a few weeks earlier drifted into her mind.

"_They care just as much about you as you care about them Minerva."_

_She turned away. "I can tell." The sarcasm dripped from her words in sticky lumps. _

"_You forget, Minerva, that whilst a pride can bicker and fight constantly, they always love and protect their own."_

Her eyes wandered back to the photo and various other implied threats on her card. Smiling softly Minerva thought about Filius and his fledglings, or Pomona and her badgers, even Severus and his snakes. But none compared to her and her cubs' relationship. She chuckled as she was reminded of their revenge; she didn't envy Umbridge at all.


End file.
